Imprinting on Edward Cullen
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Jacob imprints on Edward, and Edward rejects Jacob but what happens when can't reject him any longer? Slash, don't like, don't read.
1. The Imprint

**I do not own Twlight!! I do not own any of the charaters!! **

**Jacob POV **

_NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! That did not just happen! No it didn't!! _I was pacing back and forth in my room, I was pissed and confused.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away!" I shouted at the person who was at my room.

"Let me in."

I melted at that voice. _He's isn't even able to cross the line... How is he here?!_

"Sam gave me permission to cross. He knows. He understood, so he let me cross. Please, open the door." Edward asked him, almost pleading.

My heart told me to open the door, but my head kept telling me no. I went to the door, and didn't look at Edward, "What do you want?" I tried to make myself sound annoyed, but that didn't work.

"Me and Bella are over."

I smiled. _Wait! I smiled?! Bella must be heartbroken.. But then I would have him all to myself... NO! _

Édward laughed at my thoughts, I glared, and he rolled his eyes, but stopped laughing. "I told Bella about you getting an imprint, and she left me. She's with Mike, and fine."

_Thanks for not commenting on that last part... _"Ok. I'm happy for her." _Well, as long as she is happy without Edward then so am I!_

"Ok, look. Let's get the stright. I'm not yours. We are not together. And you are not going to nothing. Find out how you can put an end to this... this thing you have. Now."

I froze, I knew that was what he wanted from me. And big time, I couldn't tell him no. "I'll go talk to the elders tonight. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Good, come to my house then. I'm not coming back here."

"Ok. Are you leaving now?" I asked, wanting him around. I imprinted three days ago, and it was killing me not to be around Edward.

He glared at me, at me thoughts. "Yes, I'm leav-"

"No!... I mean, please just don't. Stay just for a little longer. Please?" I asked him, hating that I was nearly begging.

Edward looked at me, and thought for a moment. "I'll make you a deal."

_That means you'd leave..._

"Yes it does. I need to hunt. I haven't, and being around so many humans, isn't helpng me any."

I looked up at him. "OK. So?"

"I leave and go hunt and I'll see you tomorrow. B-"

"That's not a deal."

"Let me finsh Mutt."

I shut my mouth.

"Good boy. I'll leave now, but I'll give you something before I go."

"I don't wa-" Edward cut me off with his lips pushed to mine. I melted.

_I'm kissing him! OhMyGod!! I'm kissing him! _I knew I was blushing, and I felt his tongue go into my mouth, he was a little shorter then me, but he was more domaite in the kiss.

He pulled back, and whimper left my mouth. "Good enough?" He smirked as he asked me.

I nodded, and blushed again.

He rolled his eyes again. "I'll see you tomorrow Mutt."

"Bye, Edward." I answered, not catching that I used his first name.

Edward left, and shut my door behind him.

My fingers went to my lips, and I could still taste Edward in my mouth.

_I just frenched Edward Cullen! And I blushed over it! Am I sick?! And how dare Sam come let him see me?! I'm going to kill him..._

I was about to go beat the hell out of Sam, when I realized it was close to night.

I ran, not really in control of my legs anymore. I morphed, I didn't have conrol of my legs, but I knew where I was going. Edward told me to fix this, I was going to see the elders.

* * *

It was well past dark when I got to meet the elders. "I need help, on my imprint."

"What is it you need, Jacob?"

"I need to know how to get rid of an imprint."

"You can't, Jacob. It is a match of love, and soul."

_I don't love Cullen!! _"Yes, I know. But is there anyway I can do something to it? My imprint doesn't feel the same way."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but sooner or later she will."

_He is NOT a she. _"OK. Thank you." _Though you didn't help me with shit! _

"Be on your way, you should see your imprint."

I nodded, and morphed again, and ran.

* * *

I got to the Cullens house, and it was nearly morning, and I was tried as hell. I morphed into human form, and realized I was naked. _Damn..! What am I suppose to do?! I can't knock on their door, with no clothes on! _

_"Get in the house." _his voice told me inside my head. I walked to the door, and knocked.

The doctor answered. "Jacob? You look exhausted, come in. Come in." he moved aside, and let me in.

"Emmet, get the boy some clothes." Edward's mother told him. I just couldn't remember her name.

Emmet went up the stairs, and came back down with clothes and Edward on his shoulder. I laughed like hell, when I saw Edward being carried. Edward's mother, and the doctor were laughing as well.

I got dressed in the clothes that were given me, and looked at Edward. "I fou-"

"Not here."

Edward's mom, looked at us both, "No. Tell us. We already know about the imprint."

I blushed, and looked at Edward. "Is there anyone you didn't tell?!" I yelled not really wanting to. Edward's glare at me didn't make me feel any better. "Sorry."

Edward's mom gave up, and left with the doctor. They went outside, and Emmet wait till they were out of hearing rage before talking.

"Edward! Be nice to the poor kid." Emmet cut in, "All he wants to do is wait on you hand and foot."

I glared at Emmet, "Shut up. And no I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't.

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"DON'T!"

"Edward, tell the kid to do something."

I looked at Edward, hoping he really wouldn't tell me to do anything. _You know I would. Please don't. _

_"You laughed at me when Emmet came down the stairs with me." _he told me in my head. "Emmet, what do you want him to do?"

It was only me, Edward, and Emmet now. Emmet looked at me, "I don't care. I just want to show the kid that I'm right."

"OK. How about something I know you wouldn't do any other day..? Kiss me."

_You did that to me... Oh! Thanks... _He knew that I would be ok with that, fuck. I bet If edward told anyone to kiss him they would. I kissed the really fucking hot (well cold, but you know what I mean!) vampire. _French? _

He opened my mouth slightly as a hint. I kissed him, and this time I was the domaite one of the kiss. I was happy for that. I pulled him up, by his waist. Edward knew that Emmet was very much enjoyoing the show. He pulled away from me, and looked at Emmet. "Good enough?" he asked me.

"Nope." Edward looked at me stunned.

"Nope?"

Emmet laughed, "Can't get enough kid?"

"Stop calling me kid."

"What are you then? I'm like at least fifty years older then you, so to me, you are a kid."

I flipped him off, and Edward shook his head. "Don't _Jake." _

_Jake? He just called me Jake?!_

Edward rolled his eyes at me, for the third time that night. "Go to bed Mutt. You can sleep on the couch in here, (the living room) or in the bed in my room."

"I don't want to go to bed." I half whinned, I wanted to be around Edward some more. I knew he was going to ask me to leave soon.

"If I was going to do that, then I would have asked you to leave already. I think, I learn to deal with you.... You love me, and do what I ask.. it's not as bad as it sounds." Edward said with a smirk.

I didn't like that smirk, but I was to happy to care. _He won't make me leave?! YES!! _I went up the stairs, "Where's your room?"

Edward went up the stairs, and I followed him to a bedroom. "You sleep?" I asked him.

"No, I had the bed here for Bella."

I nodded, not really wanting to sleep there, but it was Edward's room. So it was ok. I looked at the bed, and around the room. Edward looked at me, "Go to bed. I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled at him, "In this room, or in this house?"

"Either, or."

I smiled, and got into the bed. "Thank you, for letting me stay."

"Goodnight." Edward said as he left the room. I was glad that Edward would be there. _would i have to go back to the pack? i didn't want to leave edward. and he said he wouldn't be going back there. so neither am i. _I fell into sleep after that thought.


	2. The Date

**Jacob POV**

I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I looked around the room, thinking of how I got here. Then I remembered. Edward.

I smiled, and got of the bed. I looked out the all window wall, it was near evening. I ran down the stairs, wanting to see Edward. I got to the bottom of the steps, and looked around. I didn't see anyone. _Where is Edward? He said he'd be here when I woke up.._ I wanted to hit my head on something hard, was I seriously wanting to be near that Leech?! The whole house smelled of Vampires, so I didn't know if Edward was in the house.

"Morning, Edward's out." Jasper's voice came from behind me. My heart sank. _But he said he'd be here... _Jasper smiled, "I'm joking. I was told to tell you was gone. He's outside, having a wrestling match with Emmet.. Good luck to them both."

I ran outside to the backyard, I didn't see them. Jasper came, "They went farther into the woods, so the they wouldn't be heard by anyone."

I thought on weather I should or shouldn't trust Jasper, but why would he lie to me? I nodded, "Can- Never mind. I should be able to find his scent.."

"I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"I wouldn't go look for him. I was to tell you, that he was there. But I wouldn't go look for him."

"Why not?!" I demanded. I wanted to go to Edward, he wasn't with Bella anymore, so now I can have him.

"You make him lose a match with Emmet, by catching him off guard, he isn't going to be happy."

I nodded. "How long do there matches last?"

"Depends. Longest was four hours, shortest was three seconds."

"Three seconds?! Who won that round?!" I asked shocked.

"I did." That voice again, made me melt. I turned around, and saw Edward and Emmet coming from the woods. "His thoughts were to clear that day, and I smashed him into a tree, wanting to go see Bella."

I nodded, sadly. Jasper glared at Edward, "Dude! Don't bring her up!"

"Why the hell not?"

Japser glared, and Emmet smacked the back of Edward's head.

**Edward POV **

I heard their thoughts. _He loves you, and doesn't needed to be reminded of who YOU love! Don't bring up Bella, look at his face! _Jasper yelled me through his head. I rolled my eyes, and Emmet smacked my head.

_He'd do anything for you, so quit being an ass to him. Bella doesn't needed to be brought up! _Emmet said with his mind to me.

I sighed and looked at Jacob. He wouldn't even look at me. "Jake, I'm sorry for bring up Bella." I rubbed the back of my head, Emmet, that fucking hurt! "I only meant to tell you what happen."

He nodded, and looked at me. _Bell is the only one he'd love... He'd never feel the same way for me.. I'm a mutt to him.. and he's perfect..._"It's ok. If you want to talk about her, that's fine. It's up to you, not me."

I glared at his thoughts. I'm not going to have the guilt trip used on me. When he saw my glared, his eyes widen. _What I do?! I didn't mean to make him mad!... please don't be mad at me.._

I rolled my eyes, and got another smack from Emmet. Jasper grabbed my arm, and Emmet grabbed my other, and the pulled me into the trees. Jasper called behind, "Stay there, he'll be right back.

Jacob went after, as I tried to get them to let go of me. "LET GO OF HIM!" Jacob punched Jasper, who was closer to him. Jasper let me go, and looked at Jacob.

"I said he'll be back I just want to talk some s-"

"He doesn't want to go with you! And you let him go too, you stupid ape!" Jacob yelled at Emmet.

Emmet laughed, "Ape? Do I look an ape to you?"

"Yes. Yes you do." Jacob said has he kicked Emmet in the face, and then punched his stomche. If I wasn't a mind reader, I wouldn't have known what Jacob had done, it was done so fast even for my eyes. Jacob did another kick to Emmet, and then stepped back. "Leave him alone."

Emmet glared at me. _SEE! We were helping him, and he attacks us! Because of you!_

Jasper was glaring at me too, as if it was my fault. I didnt' ask for his help. I looked at Jacob, "I didn't ask for your help Mutt." I growled a little harsher then I wanted.

Jacob's face fell, he nodded. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help..."

Emmet was about to smack my head again, but Jacob, as if on reflex, kicked the hand away. Hard! Emmet cradled his hand. I starred, "Are you.. ok?" Never thought I'd need to ask that..

"I'm fine." Emmet said. _He even protects you when you are being an ass to him! _

"I'm not asking him too." I glared at Jacob, "Who do you think you are? I don't need your help. I'm fine with taking care of myself."

_Great.. He's mad at me. I'm sorry I was only trying.. to help. He doesn't want help! Hell, he doesn't want me either. He wants Bella. _Jacob nodded. "Ok. I won't get in anymore. I'm sorry for making you mad... Umm.. I'm going to leave. Sorry I bothered you..." Jacob turned to leave, but then he turned back, "Don't hate me, but I can't do anything about the imprint. I'm sorry for causing that to you." Then he walked away. _Tell me to stop. Please, just say stay... say stay be my slave... be here... I don't care.. just please tell me to stay.... _Jacob walked human pace, thinking this in his head. _He won't tell me to stay, and why say don't hate me? He does, he hates me, and that is not going to change..._

Emmet hit me again, and Jasper shook his head. "I'd kill you if I could." Jasper hissed at me. "He is crushed that you said that to him. Fix it."

"No. If he wants to go let him."

"He wants you to be happy, if you are happy with him gone, then he'll give up his own happiness for yours, Edward." I thought about it. He feels for me, the way I feel for Bella. Or did feel for her.

"Mutt, you can stay." I said queitly, Jacob turned around, and smiled.

_I can st- He dosen't want me to though... _Jacob's face fell again, "No, I'll go. Umm... I have to go umm.. talk to my dad. Bye Edward," _Love you... _Jacob almost put at the end of his sentance, but stopped himself. _Why say it? He won't say it back.. _Jacob through off Emmet's clothes, and morphed. Jacob ran, and the last thought I heard was, _He wouldn't ever say it back!_

* * *

**Edward POV **

I went after the Mutt, I mean I didn't have a choice. Jasper told Alice, and Alice told Esme, and then Esme told Carlise. Which they all started hating me, _damn! _

I went to the border in my car. I parked, got out, and looked around for someone so I could cross the line. Finally, one of the dogs came. "What do you want leech?"

I sighed, name... name... name.... I went through his mind, and the Mutt's name was Paul. "I want to see Jacob."

"Well, he don't want to see you."

I wanted to roll my eyes, "OK. Can you tell him, I want him to come with me somewhere?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"He is crying because of you."

"I told him he could stay. He left."

"He knew you didn't want him around."

"How do you know all this anyway? He wasn't gone long enou-"

"He was in werewolf form when I was."

I nodded. "Tell him. Or may I cross and tell him?"

"No you may not cross, and no I'm not telling him sh-"

"Paul, leave." Sam's voice came in. "I got it from here."

Paul glared at me then at Sam, but left anyway. "I just want to take him somewhere. Can you please get him for me? Or can I cross to see him?"

Sam studied me for a mintue, "If you hurt him, at all. I'm not going to let you near him without one of us around. I can't keep you from him, or that would kill him.. not t-"

"I know, he would just be really hurt... I get it. Can I see him now?"

"Yes, you may cross, and you don't have to wait here everytime anymore. Unless I tell you to leave, then you may come here anytime _you _wish."

I nodded, and raced to Jacob's house. _Was the mutt really crying?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I told him he could stay. I didn't want him too, but he doesn't need to know all that. I told him he could stay. He didn't need to leave. _

I knocked on his door, and Jacob yelled, "Leave! I don't want anyone here!"

I sighed, "OK. I wanted to take you out, b-" The door flung open.

"Hi Edward." He said excited. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to out somewhere with you. Want to?"

"Really?! Yes, I do!!" He looked really happy about it too. _I hope he really does want to go... And Paul didn't threaten to kill him or something.. _

"He didn't."

"Who didn't?"

"Paul, he didn't threaten to kill me. Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Emmet did. But Paul didn't."

**Jacob POV**

_They threaten to hurt my Edward?! I don't think so! I'm going to seriously fuck some people up. _I smiled, "Ok. Let me tell me dad I'm leaving again."

Edward nodded, and waited for me to come back. I told my dad I was going out with Edward, and he didn't like the idea, but he didn't aruge.

I came back, "OK." I said closing the front door, "Where do you want to go?"

"You haven't ea-"

"I thought I told you, you couldn't cross leech." Paul's voice came up.

"Paul, I told him he could." I lied. "So fuck off."

"How you were here?! I know you didn't. Your stupid leech just broke the tr-"

"Paul, if you don't leave him alone, I'm going to go make you fuck a tree." Sam's voice came up again.

Edward looked confused, and I was too. _How are they popping up like this!? _Edward snickered at my thoughts, "I was going to ask you the smae thing. And fuck a tree? That's... ouch."

I laughed, "Come on." I said pulling on Edward, "Thanks, Sam."

Paul stared at Sam the whole time, we walked. "Fucking leech, I'd kill that thing if-"

I spun around, "You better get all those thoughts out of your head now, b-"

"Pick a tree." Sam said. Both me and Edward looked at Sam.

"What?" Me and Paul asked him. Paul a little more worried then me. I was nearly cracking up.

"Pick a tree, Paul."

"Why?"

"I think you know why. Pick a tree, and I'll be back in an hour."

My jaw dropped, Edward stared at Sam. Paul whimpered.

Sam smiled, "Or you can hope that Edward forgives you.."

Paul looked at Sam glaring. Sam sighed, "I think that tree over there, the on-"

"I'm sorry, Le- Edward! I meant Edward! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breath. Sam was smiled, "Edward, this is kinda up to you.."

Edward smiled at Paul, "I forgive you, doggy." Edward ruffled Paul's hair, and pulled me to follow him.

I was still laughing, as I walking. "That was fucking hilarious! I love you Edward!" I said before I could stop myself.

Edward looked over at me, he starred at me for a mintue then smiled. "You too, Mutt. It'll be good having you around.. On one thing."

"What? I'll do anything."

"OK, two things then."

I nodded. "One, if you ever ever want to... umm go farther then a kiss, then I'm fine with that. But we will have to be in a real relationship before that. Got it?"

I blushed, "No sex unless we are serious. Got it."

Edward laughed at me. Or with me.. either or. I liked his laugh. "And!, ok three things. Sorry. When I say do something, please I beg of you, just do it. No begging me for anything. I hate seeing you do that."

I nodded. "OK. No begging, and be good." I got inside his car. _Is there anything this guy doens't get?!_

"And that's the third thing. What I want to buy you, you take it. I don't want to hear a word about it."

"I'd never say anything abou-"

"I mean you have to take it. I don't want to hear any thing like it's too much. Or anything like that. Deal?"

I glared, "No."

"Then I'm taking you home after you eat."

I whimpered, "That's not fair."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. I don't want anything from you... well I dont' want you to buy me anything."

Edward got into his car. "I'm taking to out to eat, I was going to take you back to my house, but you changed my mind for me."

I glared at him, "Please? I just don't want you to waste money on me."

"I don't care. I'll do what I want." Edward drove, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

"How about somewhere quick then?"

"NO! If you are taking me h- Hunters." (Hunters.. a place I made up, that is really slow service.)

"That place is a shit hole. You want to eat there?"

"They are the slowest place I can think of."

"I still can't buy you anything?"

"No you can't!"

Edward sighed. "Then I have to stop at the store."

"Why?!"

"I need to take back the gift you don't want."

_He bought me a gift?! Why?! _"No, what is it? I want it, I don't want you buying anything else for me though."

"Then you want to go home?"

"No! I want you not to buy my stuff, and I want to stay at your house!"

"One or the other."

I sighed. "If I go home, when will I see you again?"

"Well, you went three days last time... so four days."

"FOUR DAYS?! NO! That's not fair!"

Edward rolled his head at me, and he parked into Hunters. "I can't belive you want to eat here!"

I glared at him, not getting out of the car. "Four days?! That is not fair!"

"Can I buy you stuff?"

"But... Fine! Yes you can."

He smiled, "I lied too. Your gift is at my house. Not with me."

"What is it?" I demaned, just because I didn't want him to waste money on me didn't mean that I didn't want to know what is was.

"You'll find out." Edward smirked at me.

"Jackass."

"You make me sad." Edward open my door, and I got out of the car. "Humans.. they eat this trash."

I rolled my eyes. "Just come on." He opened the door for me and I went inside.


	3. The Gift

**Jacob POV **

I sat down in this shit hole, I hated eating here. But I wanted to be with Edward. It took like five mintes for the waitress to come and get us drinks. Oh, and that only the order, not the drinks it self.

"Edward, so... are we umm.."

"Yes, Mutt. We are going out. Unless you want to date someone else, who isn't dead.."

"You aren't dead!" I yelled at him. People in the resturant looked at me, and Edward.

Edward smirked, "He's mad at me, I got him the wrong color t-shirt."

Two girls nodded, one guy rolled his eyes, and another girl kept on starring at Edward. _What is she thinking?_

"What I would look like without clothes."

I growled at the thought, and Edward laughed at me. "I just told you I'm going out with you. Chill out, Jake."

"Jake? No longer Mutt?"

"You want me to call you that?"

"No..."

"I'm only going to call you that from now on when you piss me off."

I glared. "I don't think I will. What is she thinking right now?"

"How could some so damn hot be gay?"

I glared at her, and she looked at me, and waved. Edward rolled his eyes at me, and waved at the girl. He got up, and walked over to her. He sat down next to her, and said a few words. Her face went from smiling, to a frown, to a nod.

Edward got up, and went back over to me. "What was that all about?"

"I told her to stop starring at me."

I nodded. He smirked, "I told her you were the jealous type, and you would make a scene soon, if she didn't stop."

"I would not!" I yelled at him. The girl looked at me, and so did many others in the place. Edward rasied his eyebrows at me.

"Is he mad that you didn't do something right again?" a girl from the side of us asked him.

"Yep. I-"

"He didn't kiss me right." I said to the girl, a little louder then most. "He did this." I pecked Edward's lips. "I didn't like it when my little puppy didn't do what I asked."

I grabbed Edward by the chin, and pulled his face to mine. He glared at me, and turned away. He crossed his arms, there were two 'aww's. "See, he's mad at me now.." I got my knees on the booth, and went closer to Edward.

I turned Edward's face to mine, and kissed him the way he kissed me in bedroom. I heard the 'aww's again. Edward blushed, as did I. (In my story, vampires can blush... hehe) Edward pulled away from me, and glared again. "I am not a puppy."

People in the restruant laughed at him. He blushed again. I smiled, "You're right. You're more like a... a lion cub."

He glared at me, and I smiled. Everyone in the restraunt were starring at us. The waitress put our drinks down, and I looked at the water Edward ordered. I grabbed the glass, and tilted it to his lips. He drank, knowing it would only spill to his shirt if he didn't drink.

"I love you, my little cub."

"You too, Mutt." He smiled at me, and 'aww's again filled the room. He leaned against me, he wasn't tired, but he laid against me. I smiled down at him. _Thanks, you don't really need to be that great of a boyfriend. _

_"I want to." _He told me through my head.

I looked at everyone, "Aren't I lucky folks?"

Everyone laughed, but Edward. I wasn't stupid, I knew he was a little embarrassed. _Embarrassed, cub?_

_"Just don't call me that around Emmet, or Jasper." _

_I embarrass you?_

_"Yes. But I like it. Just not around Emmet and Jasper, ok? Please"_

_Fine._

"You like showing off don't you?"

I wrinckled my nose, "No, I just want to embarrass the life out of you."

He rolled his eyes, and got off me. He went back to not looking at me. "Jackass."

'OOO's went through the place, and one whistle.

**Edward POV **

I didn't do anything, why does he want to embarrass me so much? I didn't like it, but I did at the same time. When I heard the 'OOO's, after I called him jackass, I rolled my eyes.

"Are you mad at me now?" he asked kinda worried. _You aren't really mad at me are you?_

_"No..." _

_Then stop pouting! It's making me look bad and-_

I was making him look bad! He was embarrassing the hell out of me right now, and I wasn't complaining! _"Now I'm mad at you! I am not pouting!" _

"Quit pouting. You know I love you, cub."

I glared and got up fromt the booth, "Jackass." I walked out of the restraunt, and sat in my car. I heard Jacob's thoughts, _I thought... shit! I really did piss him off! Goddamnit! _

Some guy spoke, "Damn, you just that hot ass walk out like that? Your stupid-ass is going to pay for that."

I smiled, and knew how Jacob was going to pay for embarrassing me like that. I'd just do it back. I got out of my car, and went into the restraurant. I looked around, and Jacob was starring at me. "Who said I had a hot ass?"

A guy the same height as Jacob stood up, "I did." He was ok looking. Brown hair, blue eyes, and looked strong. "I apoli-"

"Don't. You are not that bad looking yourself." I went over to the guy, and frenched him. "And you kiss better the Jacob does." I lied. And big time at that.

Jacob growled. I kissed the guy again, and pulled away. "Jacob kisses like he was kissing his sister or grandmother."

I heard the 'OOO's again. I smiled at the guy, "Thank you, I needed the stupid-ass to pay for embarrassing me." I whispered to the guy. He nodded, and smiled at me. I walked past Jacob, "I'll be in my car. If you-"

Punch!

Jacob punched me! I put my hand to my jaw, and fixed it. "What the hell?!"

He glared at me, "That wasn't needed! You kissed a guy, in front of me!"

I glared right back at him, "Why the hell do you care?! I left just now, and he gave more a fuck that I left then you did!"

People in the restruant didn't say anything that time, but some breath takes were done. Jacob looked at me, it wasn't so much of anger anymore. _I'm sorry._

_"Whatever. I was only going to say, I'll be in my car. If you want, we can just go eat at my place." _

**Jacob POV **

I felt so bad. I wanted to go after him, I was going to too, but I had to pay the check, and the stupid service..

"Can we leave?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for long. I'd do anything, for him. I don't want him mad at me.

He glared at me, I kinda deserve that. I punched him. God I really wish I hadn't. As soon as I did, my heart cleanched. "Come on." He went outside, and I was about to follow, but that guy, Edward kissed pulled me back.

"You shouldn't be so rude to him. You embarrassed the hell out of him, didn't go after him when he left, and you punched him. All he did was pay you back for one of those things. The hot ass does like you, for some reason, but if you keep pulling that off, you won't be with him for long."

I glared at this guy, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't tell me what to do! And I'll act how I want! I was only fucking around! Mind your own, you ass-wipe!" With that I lefted the restraunt, and got into Edward's car. "I can come home with you right?"

"Yeah, unles you want me to take you home, and come get you tomorr-"

"NO! I want to go home with you!"

Edward smiled at me. "Ok, Mutt. If that is what you really want."

_Mutt... I really wish he would call me something else. Mutt... he is still mad at me then. I don't blame him either.... I love you Edward, and I know I will now, and forever. _

_  
_"I love you too, lover boy. I love you too. And I'm not mad."

I smiled, I hoped that wasn't said just to make me feel better. Either way, it worked. _Lover Boy...? I like that name. _I giggled queitly to myself. I half hoped Edward didn't hear me.

_"I heard that." _

I couldn't help but blush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went into the Cullen's house, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Would you really have made me go home if I didn't let you by me stuff?"

"Yes."

I frowned, "That's blackmail."

"Yep." He smiled at me again. Emmet and Jasper came into the room, and looked at me.

"Is Edward being nice? We told him we'd kill his car if he wasn't nice to you." Emmet smirked.

I froze, he was acting?! I looked at Edward, I sighed. "Yeah, he was nice to me. Don't do anything to his car." I sat down on the couch, and put my head in my knees. _I acully thought he was liking me too. What was I thinking?! He couldn't love me. I'm his enemy. I tried to steal the woman he loved... He would never love me like that! _"Goodnight. I'm just going to go home."

Emmet and Jasper starred at me, "Why?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want to bother you guys."

"Your not bothing anyone." Edward said to me. _Your car is safe, you don't need to act anymore. _

I got up and blocked Edward out of my head. He could read my thoughts, but he couldn't tell me anything. I left the Cullens, and Edward came after me. "My car? I can always get a new one. I wasn't acting."

"OK." I didn't believe him. But I didn't want to argue with him.

"I wasn't. Ignor Emmet. He did say that, Jasper was backing him up. But I wasn't actting."

"It doesn't matter. You don't want to be around me anyway."

"Yes I do."

**Edward's POV **

_I wasn't lying. I'm going to kill Emmet. I wasn't acting. I do want to be with you, Jacob. _

"Why? I just did a bunch of stuff to you. I'm suppose to make you happy."

I smiled, I was only going to embarrass myself, I let my mind travel for a moment, there was no Emmet or Jasper around. "I thought I was your little lion cub.." I felt myself blush even as I said it.

Jacob looked at me, with that smile of his. "I thought I wasn't suppose to say that around Emmet or Jasper?"

"It's ok. I said it, and if you want too... you can call me it around them too... But I get to kill anyone who laughs."

Jacob smiled, and kissed me. I loved his kiss. It was so full of love, and care. I knew he loved me. I loved him too.

"You should know by now."

"Huh?"

"I let you back in, and I heard you say in your heard, 'I knew he loved me. I love him too.' You should know by now, I love you."

I smiled, "Do you really want to go home?"

"And deal with Paul?! I hope Sam really did make him fuck a tree, cause I'm going to do so much worse to that fucking asshole... Or anyone else about me and you?! No way! I'm going back your house, with you."

I laughed at my... boyfriends imauturity. We went back inside, and Jacob sat on the couch. Japser and Emmet glared at me, as if that was my fault. "Ok, If I didnt' know any better, I'd say you two were chicks."

Emmet flipped me off, and sat down on the other couch next to Jacob. "Want to do something, dog-boy?"

"I want to see this 'gift' that Edward got for me." He sai rolling his head towards me.

"Fine. Come on." I went outside, and Jacob followed. I went into the garage.

**Jacob POV **

He came out with a fucking Harley-Davidson Softail Deuce! (I don't know a damn thing about motorcycles! I looked at picture, and this was really cool looking, so if it is not a cool one, i'm sorry) It was dark blue, and flames on it. I loved it!

"Edward! You got that..." I stopped talking. "W-wh.. Huh?!"

"Yes it's yours. If you don't like it, sorry. I was never really into the motorcycle thing. I didn't know what I was suppose to get.."

"How.."

"Money."

"I know that! I mean you have to go thro-"

"I paid a little more then needed."

"Why??? You really didn't have to do that!" I felt bad taking things from Edward.

"I wanted to."

I sighed. I looked at the bike, I didn't want to take it, but like hell!! I did.

"Go for a ride. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled. "Have you ever riden one?"

He shook his head, "No."

I put the helmet on, and started the engain. "Get on!"

Edward smiled at me, a goofy smile at that. He got on the Cursier, and put his arms around my wasit. I took off.

**Edward POV**

I hated this thing. But whatever, Jacob was loving it, so why not try to enjoy the ride? I held him tighter. As if I was going to fall off... I could always fake it. He wouldn't ask me to ride it again.. No, that would be too mean to him.

We were going at car speed now, on the street. Yes I was getting the looks of some people, but fuck them. "Your not going to fall off, you know?" Jacob told me.

"I know."

"You're on tighter."

"I know."

Jacob came to a red light. "You loosen your grip."

"I know."

"You can say more things then I know."

"I know." I smiled, and the light truned green. Jacob sped off again. "We should go back."

"Why?"

I want to get off! "It's way past dark."

"So?"

"You sleep when it's dark."

"So?"

I sighed, "Let's go back."

"Five more mintues."

I nodded against his back, and he smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were tired."

I had my eyes closed, "No, I'm not tired."

Jacob came to a stop sign, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing."

Jacob went through my thoughts, and I tired to block out that I didn't want to be on the bike anymore.

He sighed. "Let's go back." He did a U-turn, and headed back to my home. I wasn't happy about ruining Jacob's fun, but I wanted off this thing!

Jacob stopped the bike when we got to my house. He smiled, and I got off. "Thanks. I wish I could pay you back."

I thought about it... "You can."

Jacob looked at me, "I can't pay for it."

"No, I don't want money from you Jake."

"Oh.... Then what do you want?"

"I want to be able to call you whatever I want around your pack, without getting glared at."

He smiled, and stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned, "I'll bite that."

He looked at his tongue, going cross eyed, which was kinda cute. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth.

I put the bike in the garage, and pulled him into the house. Esme looked at us, "Going somewhere, Edward? The boy needs sl-"

"That's where he's going. Sleep."

I lead him up the stairs, and into my room. I give him clothes of mine, he could sleep in. "Time for you to go to bed."

He wrickled his nose at me, but changed his clothes. I've seen him naked before, so it wasn't a big deal. He got onto the bed. "You promise to be here when I wake up then?"

I laid on the bed next to him. "I'll be right here, when you wake up."

He kissed me again, "Goodnight, my little lion cub." I blushed at that.

"Goodnight, Love."

_Love? I can live with that. Love... I love it. _And I loved Jacob's thoughts.


	4. My Car

**Edward POV **

I watched him, sleep next to me, I tried not to touch him, but he kept moving closer to me. I didn't want my cold touch to make him.

"My Edward..." I looked at him, he was sleeping. His dream was blank. "My cub.."

I blushed, _His cub..._ I rolled my eyes. "Your eyes, they are the light of the dark."

_Light? Dark? _I smiled, _Do hunt everyone's dreams??? _Jacob rolled away from me, "You're smell.."

_Mud? Something awfu- _"Cinnamon. Sweet." _Cinnamon? I smell like cinnamon? _"I'd eat you if I could."

I blushed deeper. _I can't smell that good, he is always complaining about my smell. _"Your..kiss."

_MY KISS?!!! _"I love the way you kiss me. Dangerous." _I'm dangerous?! _"Loving." _I can't be loving and dangerous... well, I can.. but.. _"I love your taste." OK! I was as red as a damn cherry! He rolled over to me, and touched my arm. He woke.

"What _do _I taste like?" I couldn't help ask, with a grinn.

"What?" He asked me, wondering where I was going with this.

"You talk more in your sleep then Bella does. Way more clear."

His eyes went big. "I do not!" he jumped out of the bed. "And what ever you think I said, I didn't mean it."

**Jacob POV**

His face fell, as soon as I said those words. "I know. I was only joking arounf with you. Chill out."

I knew he was trying to cover it up. "What did I say?"

"It doens't matter. I can't remember anyway..." He got up from the bed, "I can give you some of Emmet's clothes, since none of mine would fit you.."

I nodded. _Are you ok? _

_"Yeah, I'm fine." _

_You're lying._

He glared at me. He left, and was back before I could say anything. "Get dressed. I'm taking you home."

"Bu-"

"I said, get dressed."

"Ed-"

"You told me, that you would do as I say, when I say it. I said said get dressed."

I nodded. I didn't say another word, _I guess I shouldn't have said I didn't mean that... What did I say?_

Edward was down stairs. I really didn't want to go home, but I probably should anyway, dad must be wondering where I am...

I went down stairs, I looked at Emmet, "I'll give you back your cl-"

"Don't worry about it." Emmet looked around, and pulled me into a room. "This Carlise's room, you can't hear anything through these walls, even with Vampire hearing."

I nodded, "OK... Why am I-"

"What is wrong with Edward? He was all happy last night, now he's all... pissy."

"I don't know. I said some stuff in my sleep-"

"I know that. I heard."

I gulped. "I told him I didn't mean anything I said."

Emmet glared at me, then asked, "Do you know what you said last night?"

"No...I usely say the stuff that bugs me.. So I-"

"You were talking about Edward. And well... I wouldn't take about my brother that way.."

I knew I was talking about Edward. "What did I say?"

Emmet was silent for a few moments, "OK. I'll tell you, as long as you keep it to yourself. I don't want to talk about Edward... this way."

I nodded, "OK. I won't tell anyone. Just tell me."

"You said that his eyes, were the light of the dark."

I cringed, Ok, I did mean that. I nodded Emmet to continue.

"That he smelled sweet, of cinnamon."

I bit my bottom lip, that was I meant that too.

"You called him.. your Edward... and you said.." Emmet stared laughing here. It took about five mintues for him to stop. "You called him your... c-cub..." Then he chuckled, "Sorry. But I thought... never mind."

I bit my lips together, I could see why he was upset down. "Did I say... anything else?"

Emmet thought for a mintue, "You said you would eat him if you could.."

I blushed, and nodded.

"And you stopped mid-thought, you said.. and you did not, hear this from me! You got that?!"

I nodded quickly, I did not want to piss off Emmet. "OK. You said, his kiss was dangerous, and loving."

I nodded, "It is I-"

"I don't want to know."

I blushed, again, nodding. "Then you said his taste...and woke up."

_That would explain why he asked me that this morning.... _"Did I say anything bad?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

_SHIT! _"Ok, thanks Emmet." I left the room, leaving Emmet behind. Edward came into the room I was in.

"Let's go." He said with no emotion. I followed him out to the car, and got in. He did the same.

"Take your time-"

"Don't talk." He turned on some of his music, Classical.

"No, I want to talk." I turned off the music. He glared at me. "I want to know why you're all pissy."

"I'm not." He reached to turn the music back on, but I stopped him. _I may be imprinted to him. I may love him. But! He is going to listen when I talk, goddamnit!_

He laughed, I guessed was at my thoughts. "You are too. Now.." I stopped my foot on the brake. "Now talk."

He looked at the street, and saw that there was no cars. "OK, you do that again, I'm going to make you walk home."

"I'd only come back to your house."

"I'd tell you to go home."

"I wouldn't listen."

"Then I'd leave."

"I'd follow."

"I'd run, you aren't fast enough."

I glared, I knew that if he ran from me, I wouldn't be able to follow. He was too fast. "You wouldn't hurt me like that."

He sighed, "You don't know. If I wanted I'd leave."

"You don't want to though."

He glared. "You don't want to be around me anyway. I'm dangerous. You said so yourself."

"No I-" _I did... _"But I also said you were loving."

"You said dangerous first, and dangerous is over powering the loving part."

"NO IT DOES NOT!" I looked as he was about to start driving again, "If you start this damn car, I'm going to break it."

That stopped him. "And I can't get a new one?"

"I'll break that one too."

He glared at me, "OK. You want me to talk?! OK! You said you didn't mean what you said. You said I was loving, yours, and that you loved my kiss! You talked about taste, my scent, and my eyes! And then you said you didn't mean it! So Yeah I'm pissed! And you know what?!" He got out of the car, "Drive yourself home." He dropped the keys in the seat, and ran off.

I got out of the car, and all I had was his scent. I morphed, ripping Emmet clothes. And ran off following his scent.

I ran, and ran and ran. I ran for about two hours. I finally fell, out of breath. I didn't know where I was. _I'm sorry Edward. I really am. Please come back._

_"Why should I?" _He snapped at me.

_I am sorry. When I sleep, I talk. I usely say the thigs that are bugging me. _

_"So I bug you? Again why should I come back?"_

_Yes, you bug me. You bug the hell out of me. You kissed a guy you didn't know. You weren't in the house the first time when you said you would be. And! I think about the names you call me! Mutt, dog-boy, Lover-boy, Love? I don't-_

_"I know. You're confused? I bug you. Why should I come back then?"_

_I want you too. _

_"What if that's not a good enough reason?"_

_Then if you don't come back, I'll tell Jasper your nickname. _

I'd bet anyone money, he just rolled his eyes at me. _And don't you dare roll your eyes at me. _

_"You sound like my mom." _

_Esme?_

_"No." _

_Your real mom?_

_"No." _

_Then who are you talking about?_

_"I mean you sound like a mom. Or Roselie." _

_That's rude. _

_"I'm like that." _

Now, I rolled my eyes. I looked around, _And there's another reason why you have to come back..._

_"What is it?"_

_I don't know where the hell I am.._

**Edward POV **

I laughed at this. _I don't know where the hell I am.. _It sounded funny, that a wolf could get lost.

_"Lost?"_

_I blame you. _

_"How is that my fault you can't find your way out?"_

_You ran off, knowing I'd follow. _

_"Well, you aren't that far from me." _

_Where are you?_

_"About two or three miles away from you." _

_Oh.. Then bring your ass over here. Because, if I have to come over there, I'm kicking your ass! For more then one reason. _

I smiled, Good luck to him on that one. _"Would you really hurt me?"_

_No... but you I should!_

I rolled my eyes, _Don't you roll your eyes at me. _

_"I didn't." _

_Liar. _

_"Fine I'm coming to get you.. Never heard of a wolf who couldn't find it's way.." _

_Shut up. _

And within three, four seconds, give or take, I was right next to him. "I have to take you home still."

"Why?!" He yelled at me.

"One, I'm sure your dad isn't liking that fact I kept you for so long."

"He'll get over it."

"Two, Sam is going to want to talk to you about me."

"I don't care what Sam has to say."

"He's your pack leader, and he is half the reason why I was able to cross and get to you yesturday."

He sighed, "If I become leader, I can stay with you when ever I like."

"No, I'd get less time with you. You'd have a pack to run."

"You'd come over there. Sam is always with Emily."

I nodded, "Do what you want. I'm taking you back to your house though."

"Fine, and when will I see you again?"

"Tonight."

"You'll come get me tonight? Or am I c-"

"I'll come see you tonight. Leave your window open."

He smiled at me, "That's sneaky. Or breaking and entering."

"Well, you're dad won't let me through the door. Am I right?"

"He will if I ask him to."

I nodded.

"You'd have to show him though, that you do care enough about me."

I smiled, "I can do that... though.. I'd have to do some mind searching."

"I don't care.... As long as you don't go to far into mine.."

I grinned. "I think I'll try that some time."

I grabbed him, and ran to my car. I was stronger, and fast then him. But he was taller... _damn.. short thing... well, that's not short... _

He got into my car, as did I.

I drove him to his house.

* * *

I parked the car in front of his house, and let him out. Jacob open the door, and left it open for me to come in. I went inside the house, I had to say, it smelled like the zoo. I hoped he didn't hear that thought.

He glared at me, and ran upstairs to put on some clothes. He came back down stairs in rush and sat down on the couch. "Dad, Edward is going to be here for a little while, ok?"

"If you want him here, I don't care. He better behave then."

I forced myself to smile, _I'm not a animal, Jake. _

He glared at Billy, "Dad, he is not a pet or an animal, so chill."

"Billy, may I ask the score?"

Billy gave me a curious look, _He likes baseball? Ok, maybe I can give this kid a shot.. _"4-7 Cougars."

"Great!" I sat on the couch next to Jake. _"This will be easy, your dad will love me before the end of the night." _

_Fine. If you think so. _

_"I know so." _

He wrickled his nose, and I intwined my hand to his, and leaned on him. _You doing that because you want to?_

_"Yes, and because Sam and Paul are at the door." _

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jacob tried to get up to get the door, but I pulled him back, "I got it."

Billy spoke as soon as I was on my feet. "Edward, would you wheel me to the kitchen? I'd like a beer."

I smiled, "I could get it for you instead, Billy."

"Thank you." I nodded and went to the door first.

"Sam, Paul."

"Edward." Sam mearly said, only cause he didn't know what to say to me. I understood.

"Leech, can you move? I'd like to see Jake." Paul growled at me.

Sam smacked him, "I told you, be nice about it."

Paul growled. "Go fuck yourself."

Sam sighed. "I mean it, be nice you're going to have me to deal with."

Paul glared, "I don't give a fuck."

Jacob got up, and I gave him a glare. _"Sit down." _

_No. _

_"I'll leave." _

He glared at me, but sat back down. _"Thank you." _

_Thank you my ass.._

I rolled my eyes, "Guys come in." Jacob glared at me. "What?"

Paul and Sam sat down. I grabbed Billy a beer from his fridge. I handed it over to Billy. I sat on the floor, since Paul took my seat next to Jacob. "Edward, you don't need to sit on the floor."

I laid my head back against Jacob, "It's ok, Love."

He smiled at me, I looked back at the TV. Paul said ouch, becuase Sam punched him on the shoulder. I was a mine reader, I knew this stuff without looking.

Sam pushed Paul on the floor, causeing me and Billy to stare at him. Sam smiled at Billy, and Billy shrugged it off. I snickered at that. "Sam, that wasn't really ness-"

"I told him to be nice. He knows better."

"All he did was sit down."

"He flipped me off."

I shook my head, "OK, that is none of my business."

Jacob pulled my arm, so that I would sit on the couch him. _"You told Sam to push him off, didn't you?"_

_NO!_

_"Liar. You motioed a push at Paul's back." _

_I did not!_

I smiled up at him, "Yes you, did, Lover Boy."

He stuck out his tongue, when Paul choaked at the name. "I'm going to hurt your friend."

"Paul or Sam?"

"Not Sam."

He wrickled his nose again, "OK. Just wait till... My dad isn't around."

"Tell me when, I want to see." Sam cut in.

Paul growled, I looked at him, and ruffled his hair, "Good dog." Everyone laughed, even Billy. I was smiling at my stupid joke.

Paul grabbed my hand, and twisted it behind my back. "Don't touch me leech."

Sam pulled back Paul's hair, "Outside. Now."

Sam pulled Paul out the door, me and Jacob followed them out. I shut the door behind us. Sam let go of Paul's hair, throwing, not dropping, throwing him to the ground.

Paul got up, and went in to punch Sam, but Sam was quicker. He grabbed the fist, and pulled it behind Paul. "Apolize, to Edward."

"I'm not apolzing to no blood-sucker."

Sam kicked Paul to the ground. "You know what'll happen if you don't."

Paul growled. _He wouldn't really make me would he?! _

_It'll be funny to watch.... Paul kissing him.. _

_Kiss him? Kiss who? _I wanted to know, but they weren't thinking it.

"I said apoilze to Edward."

"No. He did the same thing! He called me a dog."

"I'm sorry Paul, I was only messing around with you."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Paul, "He apolized."

"I don't care."

Sam looked at Jacob, then at Paul. "Kiss him, and I mean his feet. And then hold at the spot. He'll give you an order from there."

"NO!" Paul yelled at him.

"Now!" Sam yelled, and Paul whimmpered.

"NO! NO! NO!" Paul yelled.

"I'm not giving you a choice. I did, and this is what you choose. So, do it. NOW!"

Paul shallowed, and went over to ME! I stepped back, and he went closer. I went over to Jacob, and Jacob was holding back laughter.

I stepped behind Jacob, as Paul got on his knees. He crawled closer, and I went back farther. "Edward, it hurts me. Please, just let me." Paul spoke with pain.

I looked at Jacob, who nodded, and moved to the side of me, and Paul kissed each of my shoes. He didn't move. Then I rememebered the rest of Sam's order. He would stay there, until I gave him an order... _Make him do something, something funny. Please?_

_"He's in pain, Jake." _

_He didn't try to let you go pain free when he twisted your arm._

_"I know. But still..." _

_Please? Because you love me?_

_"That's cruel. You know I love you." _

_Just to make me laugh? Make him do something funny. _

"Kiss Jacob's lips."

Paul got to his feet, and in a rush he kissed Jacob. Me and Sam were laughing like hell at Jacob's face. Paul pulled away, and spit on the ground at least four times.

Jacob glared at me, "That! Wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was, Love. You know I love you."

**Jacob POV **

I smirked, and put an arm around Edward's wasit. "I love you too, my little cub."

He blushed, as I kissed his head. _You are the only one I'll be kissing. And if you ever pull something like that again, I'm going to make yo pay for it._

_"I know." _

I smiled and put my hand down, Edward's jean pocket. He looked up at me, _"What are you doing?"_

I pulled out his car keys, and before he could move, I had them in my other hand. "You give me those back, Jacob Black."

"I thought you could always get a new car?"

"I can." He still tried to make a grab for his keys. "Give them back!"

"No. You made Paul kiss me."

He glared at me again, "What do you plan to do with my keys?"

"I don't know. Not let you have them."

"You have to sleep."

"I'll give them to Emmet."

"He'll give them back to me."

"Hide them."

"I can read your mind."

"I'll have Bella hide them, and I won't let her tell me."

He pulled my arm away from his wasit. "Fine. Keep my car. I'm going home."

"You do that a lot."

"Do what?"

"When you get mad, you go off and pout somewhere."

"It's either that, or I do something to you."

"You wouldn't do anything to me."

**Edward POV**

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

I tackled him to the ground, forgetting Sam and Paul were still there. I straddled his waist, and pulled him up to me by his shirt. I tore it off, and let my cold touch go about his chest. He shivered. I ran two fingers back and forth at his pants line. He bucked his hips upward. Yes, I am doing this outside, in Jacob Black's yard. I moved my hands to his thighs, and let my thumbs go to his cock. He was waring jeans, so he only felt a slight touch. He bucked his hips again. I knew he was getting hard. I smriked, and decided to be really mean. I moved up with my own hips. I was in jeans as well, but through that our members were touching. I kissed him, and moved my hands to his nipples, and rubbed them gentely. He gasped. That's when I got up.

I got off him, and stepped back from the kid. He was hard, and was horny. I smirked, "That'll teach you to mess with my car." I took my keys from his hand. "And yes, it is fair to leave you like this." I picked him up, and but him on my back, and my ass rubbed against his cock through the jeans. He whimmpered.

"Please, Edward." I could feel him humping me. I laughed, and got him into the house, into the bathroom.

"No, and you might want a shower though." I smirked, "You going to mess with my car again?"

He shook his head, and I smiled. "Take your time...." I looked at his member, and back at his face. He blushed. "As much time as you need, Lover Boy."

I left the bathroom, and into the living room. Paul and Sam were already there. Paul spoke, "OK, I don't like you, but that was funny."

Sam smirked, "I see we are going to get along great."

I looked at the bathroom door, "He'll learn not to mess around with my car."


	5. Revenge

**I won't be updating for a little bit. SORRY!! It'll be a week or so, read though pleaseeeee?**

**I am sorry for the rewriting... i fixed and added! again, i am so sorry. **

**Edward PV **

He got out of the shower give or take an half hour. "Hey, Love."

"Asshole."

I didn't a mocking frown. "That hurt."

"Good. Don't ever do that to me again! Ever."

I smiled, "Don't threaten me, with my car."

"Emmet and Jasper did."

"Yup, and they both paid for it."

He glared at me, then his eyes widen. "What did you do?!"

I laughed, and pulled him up the stairs to his room. Paul and Sam left about five mintues before. "I didn't do to them, what I didn't to you."

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

I was about to roll my eyes, but Jacob stopped me. "Don't even try to roll your eyes at me."

_"Was it that easy to tell now days?"_

"Yes it is, cub."

I smiled, for some reason the childish, and embarrassing nickname was growing on me. I sat down on his bed with got in his room.

"So do you want me to go?" I asked knowing the answer.

"No!"

"You know you don't have to be around me all the time everyday."

"You did with Bella!"

I flinched. OK. Yes, I did."

"No, I let her be a lot too. She was at home with Cha-"

"Well, I'm more important then her... right?" He asked me a little to hopeful.

I smiled, and answered, "Of course you are, Love."

"Then why do you ask if you can go?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to be around so much."

"Why?"

"I'd stink up your house, or get you in trouble with your pack.."

"I like your smell..." He blushed. "And fuck the pack. No one can tell me what to do."

I rasied my eyebrows. He stuck out his tongue, "You don't count. I meant the pack can't tell me what to do."

"OK. So if you want me to stay, what do you want to do?"

**Jacob POV **

I want to go eat some damn food! I was about to tell him that, but in a little nicer way.. maybe. But he doesn't eat, so I'd feel werid eating around him if he won't eat.

"Let's go."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Let's take you out to eat."

I smiled, "I'll just find something here... You don't eat, and I-"

"I said, let's go. I saw your fidge, there's nothing in it. Maybe I should tell Alice..."

"NO! I'll go shopping later! Do not tell her that! Wait... is she even alond over here?"

"I'm sure Sam will say it's fine..."

"I have to talk to Sam.. Umm.. I'll come by your house later ok?"

I swore his face looked sader when I said that. "Ok, bye Love."

He kissed my lips, and left. I had to hold back a lot, not to drag him back here. I needed to talk to Sam.

I waited a few mintues, so that I knew Edward was already driving. I went to my garage, and got on my motercycle, the one I had. I wanted the one Edward had bought me, but this was good enough. I rode over to Sam's house.

---------------------------

I didn't even knock. None of the pack knocked anymore. Emily looked at me from the kitchen. "Jacob, hello. I thought you were with Edward."

"I was, I'm going to meet up with him later. I needed to talk to Sam, where is he?"

"Living room with Paul."

Great! Paul.. damn! I went into the living room, "Sam. I need to talk to you about the pack."

He looked up from whatever game was on TV and looked at me. "Ten mintues?"

"Sam!" Emily's voice came yelled from the kitchen.

Sam gave me a quick glare, "Fine. I'm coming."

Me and Sam wne out on the porch. "OK, I wanted to talk to you about the leading of the pack."

"You want to take over, now?" He asked as if he wanted me too.

"You want me to?"

"If you want Jacob. You are the rightful leader of the pack."

"So you do want me too?"

Sam nodded. "I do, yes what you too."

"Why?"

He smirked, "I think I've had enough of the pack. No one listen anymore, so maybe they'll listen to you."

I laughed, "You'll still have as much right, as I did. You let me second to you, so you are the same."

He nodded. "OK. I have to say thanks, the whole pack is getting on my nerves."

"On one condition."

He looked at me, "And that is?"

"You have to tell the pack."

He cringed, but said he would tell the pack their new leader. "When?"

"Today, I want to tell Edward when I go over there."

"Why don't you just move in over there? You are over then a lot now."

I cocked my head, "I don't think I'd ask that of him. He's done enough for me. He bought me a motorcycle!"

He looked at me, "And you're shocked?"

"You not?"

"No, I'd think with all the damn money that kid has, he buy you some nice things."

I rolled my eyes. "OK. Call a quick meeting."

He nodded, and went in his backyard. He looked around, and morphed. He howled as lond as I had ever heard him. He morphed back. And Emily screamed, "SAM!!!!!"

He ran inside the kitchen, "Emily?"

"You are going to cook now. That is the third day in a row you have scared the shit out of me, and made me drop or burn myself!"

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry." He tooked her up stairs to fix the burn on her hand.

I looked at the hot hambugers she was trying to cook. I picked up the two cooked ones from the ground, and threw them away.

The started pouring in. Leah looked at me, "Cooking?"

"No, Emily is ups-"

"I'm here." Her and Sam came back down. Sam looked at the pack, and made sure that everyone was there.

"Paul!"

Paul came into the kitchen, "What, and Jake, you smell of leech."

I only smirked at him, knowing he'd learn to be nice to my Edward soon enough. Sam spoke, "OK. I have had enough of the way you guys act."

"What are you going to do? Make us do push ups?" Leah cut in.

"No, I give up. I am as of today, no longer in charge of this pack."

"What?!" -Leah

"Who is?! -Seth

"Sam!" -Embry

"Why?!" -Emily

Sam sighed, "I dont' know what to do with you guys. I know it's bad to give up, but I do. Jacob, is the rightful leader of this pack, and will be taking over."

Everyone stared at Jacob. Emily heard Sam talking about giving the role to Jacob anyway, so it wasn't a surprise to that.

"You are? What makes you so speaical?" Leah snapped at him.

Embry and Quil got in here, "Leah, shut the hell up."

I laughed as the said it at the same time. Paul was still looking at me, "Can you just give that away?"

"Well, as soon as he give his first order to the pack, he becomes leader."

"I'm not taking any orders from him." Leah snapped.

"It would only have to be one of the pack, not all of them."

"I don't care. I'm not taking any-"

"YES Y-"

"Sam, shut up." I told him.

He looked at me, in an 'what did you just say to me,' look.

Everyone stared at me. "I need to find a quick order. Sorry Sam, but you were the easiest at the moment."

He was still glaring at me, I rolled my eyes, "You can talk, just not to Leah. And Leah just don't talk at all."

Seth, Embry, Quil, and Sam clapped at the last order. Paul had his head in his hands. I looked at Paul, "What the matter? Can't say anything about Edward anymore?"

"Fuck you. I hope you don't let this power go to your head."

I smiled, "Hey, Paul?"

"What?" he growled at me.

"You kiss like a girl. Kinda like Bella."

He leaped for me, but I moved a split second before he kit me, and he hit the floor. "Ouch, damn it Jacob!"

"I didn't do it. You did."

He gave me the finger and left. He looked at them, "Not one, commet one Edward. Not one." my voice was more stren then I wanted.

Leah rolled her eyes, "I'll do as I want Jacob."

"You'll do as I say."

She glared at me, "You and the that stupid leech... I hope he goes through hell being aroun-"

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled at her, Quil, Sam, and Embry holding me back from killing her. "Leah, goddamnit!" I stuggled against them. I gave up. Leah smirked at me. "Leah, go run laps till I get back from Edwards."

"No."

"I'm not giving you a say. I SAID go do it! NOW!" '

Leah gripped the conter, "I said no.."

"I said yes. And that is hevean compared to what I want to do to you." drown you.. beat the living hell out of you.. take you everywhere I can think of, hope you get imprinted then me beat the shit out of him.. or her.

She got up, "From where to where?"

"The beach, end to end."

"Until you get back from that leech's house?!"

"Fifty times, end to end is one. End to end is two."

She glared at me, but left to the beach. I was let go, "I'm going to Edwards."

Sam pulled me back, "You'll have to be around here a little more, since your leader now."

I nodded, "Well, then Edward will be around here more then too."

"That's not up to me. I don't care. I smell him off you, I think we'll get used to the smell sooner or later."

I smiled, and got on my motorcycle, and rode off to Edwards house.

**Edward POV **

I was wresling Emmet again, he won your last fight. I was thinking about Jacob then, but now it was worse. Emmet throw me into the tree, and in broke.

"Ok, what the hell?! It's like I'm fighting a doll, what the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I don't know. My mind is on it's own I gues..."

"Well, team back up with that head of yours, or your no fight at all."

I glared, "Tomorow. I'll fight you tomorrow."

"Whatever."

I went back into the house, I had nothing to do. Alice wanted to cut my hair. Why? I don't know. I told her no though. I wasn't sure if it would grow back, my hair hasn't grown since I became a vampire. So I didn't want to take the chances.

Emmet came into the house shortly after me, and pinned me to a wall. No one ever got into a fight that me and Emmet were in. "What Emmet?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, since your mind is all out today, and you won't fight me off."

"Well, let go of me, and I'll answer."

He shook his head, and put me over his shoulder. I hated when he did this. I couldn't ever get out of it. He carried me up the stairs, and pinned me to a wall again. "How is Jacob?"

"I don't know. He's not here. And if that is what you wanted to ask me- NO! Emmet! Let me go! I'm not answering that!"

I heard in Emmet's head what he was going to ask me. He wanted to know who topped who, in sex between me and Jacob. Me I knew. I wasn't stupid. Emmt smirked, "Tell me. Or else."

"Or else what?" I glared at him.

"Jasper has a can of hot pink car paint."

I narrowed my eyes, as I thought about my car. "You wouldn't."

"Tell me, then."

I was going to kill Jasper if he touched my car. "No, asked Jacob. Well.. I don't know. We never had sex, Emmet. I've only been dating the guy for... three days!"

"Car paint."

"If I tell you, what I think, and why, you will not tell Jacob. Got it?"

"Whatever."

"He thought it'd be funny to fuck around with my car keys and didn't think I'd do anything about it."

Emmet nodded me to continue, I told him the rest of the story.

"Why didn't you just fuck the poor kid?"

I shrugged, "He doesn't mess with my car."

"I should tell Esme what you did."

"Why?"

"She take the car away."

"Asshole."

"I know. You have to make it up to the kid."

"Stop calling him kid. He doesn't like it."

He gave me an odd look. "He's not here."

"Well, I don't like it that you calling him that. So stop. And let me go! Goddamnit Emmet!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You better." Came his voice. I looked and saw Jacob. How did I not hear him?! Or hear his thoughts! "Or I'll smash your fucking face in."

I kicked Emmet, and Emmet stepped back. Before Emmet could do anything, Roselie called, "Emmet!!"

Emmet glared at us, then left the room to tend to his dumb blond. I laughed at my thoughts.

Jacob kissed me and put an arm around my wasit, "You my little cub, right?"

I blushed, but nodded. "Can you be my little cub, who stays out of trouble for more then ten mintues?"

I looked at the ground, feeling a little bit of shame there. Why? I DON't KNOW! "Yes.."

"Thank you. Cause, I don't want to smash his face in."

I smiled at him, "So how did your talk with Sam go?"

"I'm the new leader of the pack."

I nodded, "So you won't be as often?"

"No, but you'll be there more."

I smiled, then frowned. "No."

**Jacob POV**

"Why, no?" I asked a little hurt.

"You're friends don't like the way I smell, or the me at all for that matter."

"I don't care. You're my boyfriend, and you'll come with me."

"No, I don't want to get you in trouble. With your friends."

I frowned and removed my arm from his wasit. I looked at him, as sad as I could, without crying. "I thought you said you my-"

"Don't. Don't pull the guilt treatment with me."

"My little cub." I finshed.

He looked at me, as if I just said that his dog died or something. (no pun) "I am."

I shook my head, "You don't want to be."

He looked around, "I am. I do want to be. I don't want you to loose your friends because of me."

"I won't. And if I do, there aren't friends worth keeping."

He smiled at me. "OK. Did you eat?"

I shook my head no. "Then let's go feed you. We can go out, anywhere you want. Or eat here."

I thought about it, "I want to go out."

"OK. Where?"

"Pizza."

He nodded, "OK, let's go."

I followed him to his car. He stopped as soon as he saw the paint. Writen in hot pink on the side of his car was, **_I fuck dogs_**

I looked at him, I knew he didn't write that. "You never fucked me."

**Edward POV**

I ran inside the house, "WHO THE HELL DID IT?!"

Emmet came into the living room, "What are you yelling about?"

"You."

"Me."

"JASPER!!" I yelled going through the house. I got to his room, and didn't even knock. I went right in. Alice was sitting with Jasper on his couch, I grabbed him, throw him, and pinned him to the wall. "What did you do to my car?"

"I didn't touch your car."

I read his thoughts. "You lie." I punched the wall on the side of his head, and he stared at my fist. "Fix my car. Before I make Carlise fix your face."

Alice grabbed my arm, and tried to pull me away from Jasper but I was stronger then either of them. "Alice go look at me car."

Alice went to the window and saw the paint. "Jasper! Why did you do that?!"

Jasper didn't say anything. I growled, "Fix my car."

Jasper sighed and went out to fix my car. I looked at Jacob, when I got back outside, "We'll just... use your bike."

**Jacob POV**

I knew he didn't like my bike. "You don-"

"I said we'll use that. If I wasn't willing to ride it, I wouldn't have said it."

I got on the bike when Edward brought it out, and he got on behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, tightly.

"Why are you holding on tight?"

I speed up the bike, he went closer to me. "That's not funny."

"What's funny, is that your scared of a bike."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"No. I. Am. NOT!"

"I'll speed it up.."

"NO! OK! I'm scared of these things. Are you happy now? I want off."

I sighed, and slowed. "Is that better?"

He nodded against my back. _I can't beileve I just scared Edward Cullen..._

**Edward POV **

I glared at him, "Was that your goal?"

"HUh?"

"Did you want to scare me?!"

He rolled eyes, "You are just like a girl. And no I wasn't trying to scare you."

He parked stopped the stupid-god-damn-bike-from-hell! in front of Pizza Plaze. I got off the bike in a rush. "Don't you ever do that again." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It's not like-"

"I said, don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Speed up just to scare me. I like to go fast, but not on that thing. OK?"

I really wanted to take that bike back. It was to show Jacob I was sorry for him running off that one day. But now, I wanted to just buy the kid a house, or a car.

"I'd like a house..."

I glared at him, "Then I'm taking that bike back."

"No house."

"Then don't do that to me again. OK? Please?"

He got off the bike, and put his hands on my hips, "Did I really scare you, my little cub?"

I looked away, yes I was blushing. I couldn't help it. I shook my head, "It's fine."

"No, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore."

I still wouldn't look at him, hell I was mad and embarrassed. And! Red as a damn tomato!

"Please look at me."

I looked at him, "It's fine. I'm just not used to riding is all."

He sighed, and pulled me into the restraunt. We sat down in a booth in the coner. "So can I get you two drinks?"

"3 cokes." I said. Jacob hadn't eaten all day, and it was coming dark. She nodded and "I'll be back to take your orders."

"3?"

"You haven't eaten all day. I shouldn't be starving you."

He nodded, "So..."

"Have nothing to say?"

"I'm paying."

I rasied my eyebrows, "OK... If you want to, I don't mind. But money is-"

"I know, it isn't a big deal to you. But I still feel bad you buying everything for me."

I rolled my eyes, and then got kicked by him. "I said don't roll your eyes at me, it's very annoying."

I rubbed my leg, "It's annoying when I can't do shit with the money I have..."

"Your dumb."

"I am not."

"Ok. You're not smart."

"Bite me."

He smirked, "I thought that was your thing."

I glared, "Oh, haha."

"But then again... I don't mind you biting me.."

"I would if I were you."

"Well, your not me."

Almost rolled my eyes... Got kicked again. "I didn't do anything!" I hissed at him.

"You were going to roll your eyes at me again."

"You have no proff of that, and it's not lik-"

"Here you are, are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked us. More to me. Why do they always do that?!

"Jake..." He was ordering, not me.

"Large pepperoni pizza."

She left, and I turned back to Jacob. "I think I'll pay."

"No, I will."

I pushed my drink to the side, and sat back against the seat. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pout. You pout when you don't get your way. Or you roll your eyes."

I was about to roll my eyes, but didn't! "I don't care. And I don't pout."

"Yes you do."

"I do not." I growled.

"Whatever. You do."

I glared, "I do not pout."

"OK, then you have temper-tanturms."

"I DO NOT!"

He rasied his eyebrows at when I shouted. I sighed, "OK, that was a little un-called for.."

He shook his head at me, "Just a

tadd."

I didn't need to look around the room, to know that people were starring at me.

"Here you are." The waitress came and said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, were good. Thanks."

She nodded, and left again. I looked at him, "Eat. You haven't all day."

"I know that." He started to eat, and I looked around the room, I heard their thoughts.

__

Why is that guy eating, and the other not?

That's rude, men..

He is hot!

I didn't pay attention much to the ones that didn't talk about me or him.

****

J POV

What is his problem? He looks like he's about to throw up.

"I hunt three days ago."

"So, do you need to again?"

"Yes. I have to lea-"

"When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow, or tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He got up and left, after kissing my cheek goodbye. "I swear... he's like a little kid, he'll never go out of it."

I took the rest of the pizza home, yes I wanted more then just the dang pizza, but it was good enough. I was going to pay, but the waitress said, "That man you were with, paid when he left."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks."

"Yep. Have a nice night."

I nodded, and left. _You never listen._

_"Never." _

I let him be, to hunt. I got on the Cursier, and rode toward my house. I parked the bike in front of Sam's house. I went inside, it was like 9:30-ish. "Leah was out of breath, after the first thrity." Sam said as I walked in.

"Did she do the whole fifty?"

"Yup. Is there a reason your here?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you... do you have any ideas with... revenge on someone?"

"Like Edward? What he do?"

"Yes Edward, and nothing really."

"I'm guessing you just want to humlilate him?"

"Yeah.. kinda.."

"Ok, you could do a couple things. You could find out some stuff from his brothers."

I nodded, "Any ideas I could do without their help?"

Sam thought for a mintue. Then smirked. "What kind of TV do you watch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Paul. He found this, like, three years ago. I just made it so he didn't say anything. It's... not right."

"Wh-"

"Call Paul, it's a quarter to ten, he's awake, call him."

I nodded, and left the house. "I'll cya later Sam, thanks."

"Yep."

I did a U-turn, and headed to Paul's. I, again, didn't knock. I went into the living room, and Paul was sitting down watching TV. "Hey."

"Hey, what do you want?"

"Nice to see you too."

"You stink."

I laughed. "Thanks, I want to ask for your help."

He turned to me then, "On?"

"Sam said I should come see you, I need something to get back at Edward."

Paul cocked his head, "He said come to me?"

"Something you found a few years ago."

He smirked, "OH... Ok. I'll be right back."

He got up, and went upstairs in a rush. He was back down before I could count to one. "Here."

He handed me a video. "What is it?"

"When are you going to see Edward?"

"Tonight I think."

"Ok, when he see him. Put this in. And you want to humlilate him? Make sure one of his brothers are around when you watch this."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I can't tell you, he can read your mind. He'll know."

I nodded, "OK, thanks Paul."

"No problem." He smirked as he sat back down watching TV.

I headed to Edward's house on the Curiser. I knocked on the door, and thank you god, Emmet answered the door. "Hey, kid, Edward's upstairs. He wa-"

"Great! I was given this video, I thought me, you and Edward could watch it."

"What is it?"

"I have no idea."

He laugh, and let me. "EDWARD! You're dog is here."

He was down the stairs, before you could say 'now'. "Hey, I thought we could w-"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You don't even know what it is."

"So? I want to watch it."

"I don't."

"I don't care."

He glared at me, "Fine. But I hope Paul didn't give you something stupid."

I laughed, "I don't know. Sam stopped him from doing anything with it. He found it a few years ago."

I put the tape in, and press play. Ok, I didn't have a clue what was on this type. Paul watched, baseball and porn. I was sure it wasn't either.... but then again.. maybe.


	6. Ready?

**Jacob POV**

I was shocked when the movie played, Emmet held Edward back.I grinned, "How could you not want me to see this? You look so hot, cub."

He glared at me, then at the TV, he looked back at me. He didn't say anything. The tape wasn't just Edward playing baseball though, I never knew baseball could be so... DAMN! Edward was on a baseball field with a guy I had never seen. I was pissed about that, but I still loved this. My cub was butt ass naked, with only a bat and a cap on.

"Come on, I like it. I can't belive Pa-"

Edward growled at me. "You mutt friend seems to be stalking me."

Emmet wasn't looking at the TV that was for sure, but was looking at the real Edward, "You made this. So you can't blame the kid."

"Turn it off. Now."

"B-"

"Your stupid friend is here."

I turned off the tape in a rush, and Edward took it from me. "I can't believe you."

"I-.."

Knock. Knock.

Edward went to the door, "Paul."

"Hi Edward. Is Jake here?"

"Regreatabley, yes."

He didn't want me here? Ok, that was a little harsh, but it was hot. I looked at Paul, "Yeah?"

"I was-"

"It went fine. Now it would be great if you both left." Edward intrupted.

I looked at him shocked. I knew he would kick me out soon. "Ed-"

"Get out."

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was. Please don't make me leave."

Edward glared at me, "I told you I didn't want to watch it. I mean it, Black. Get out."

_Black?! Since when was I Black again?!_

"Since you went and did that. I tryed. I gave you a chance. Get out."

I felt pain in me, and fell to the ground, "Please, don't make me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll do anything, just let me stay with you. Please?" I was on all fours.

Paul looked at me, "I should go...Come on J-"

"He can stay, but you can stop following me about now. It's starting to piss me off."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were."

**Edward POV**

I was so pissed that Jacob even found this. I didn't want to be reminded of what I did. I was desprate, and I wanted a fuck. So yeah, I did that. Did I think Emmet would see it? Or Jake?

Hell no!

"Yes you were." I said, as I held up the tape. "I don't like stalkers, and if you try this up again." I looked at the tape, "I'm going to take to you a bunch of Vampires, who yes are stronger then me, and will tear you limp from limp."

It scared me how I said that so calmly. "leave, Paul."

Paul nodded, "Jake you should go home soon and stay for a while, you do live with your dad, and it's not fair you leave him alone for so long."

Jake looked up at Paul, why was he still on the floor? And what did I do that he wanted to embarrass me like that? Jake nodded at Paul, and got to his feet. He put his hand around my wasit, begging in his head that I didn't pull away.

I sighed and let him. I was pissed, but I wasn't going pull away from him. "Goodnight Paul, he'll go home tomorrow."

Paul nodded at left. I shut the door, and pulled out of Jacob's arm on my hip. I went up to my room, "It's late. You should get some sleep."

**Jacob POV**

NO! "I'm not going to bed. I want to stay up with you."

He looked at me, "I said you should get some sleep. Let's go."

"I'm not a kid, cub."

He gave me a half smile, "Let's go. Now." He went up the stairs, I wanted to follow, damn it, I really did. But I sat down on the ground right at the bottom of the stairs.

He came back down the stairs and looked at me, "I thought you said I pout."

Emmet came over, "Edward, you do." He looked me, "That is just him being a kid. Cut him a break."

"Shut up, Emmet." Edward hissed at him.

"Yeah. Yeah." Emmet said ignoring Edward. He looked at me, "You think your stonger then Edward?"

I glared at him, I knew I wasn't. "No."

He pulled Edward off the stairs. Edward came forward, "Let go of me Emmet."

Emmet let Edward's shirt go. "Kid, get some sleep. He is still going to be here when you get up."

"Yeah. Still!"

"He reminds of Rose..." Emmet muttered.

"HEY!"

Edward snicked, "I told you."

"I wouldn't be talking playboy."

He glared at me, "That was-"

"As true as me acting like that stupid blond."

Rose and Alice came into the room. "I can hear you know?" Rose said to me and Emmet.

"Yeah, you two act alike, but I like you more."

"Yeah. I know." Rose said coming over to Emmet. "But I'm starting to like this Mutt."

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"You go-"

"What is that?" Alice cut in.

"What is what?" I asked her.

"That tape Edward has."

Edward put the tape behind him. "Nothing, Alice."

_Just break i- _Cruch! He broke it.

"Ok... I just wanted to know what it was."

"It was nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "I liked it cub. You looked delious."

He blushed, but glared at me at the same time.

He let the remains of the tape fall to the ground, and he picked me up off the ground, and went up the stairs. I could have faught him, but I decided it was ok.

He put me on the bed in his room. "You should go to sleep now."

"I don't like doing want I-"

"But I _want _you to go to sleep."

I huffed, "I know....."

"So will you go to sleep for me?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop embarrassing me?"

"No."

He grinned at me, "Fine."

I looked at him, "Just.. fine?"

"Yup. Only fine."

"What are you planning?"

"I don't _want _you to know."

So I would feel bad for going to through my imprints mind. I can read his mind, because I am imprinted to him.

"I'll leave your mind be.."

"Thank you." He laid down next to me, even though he didn't sleep. "Are you going to talk more about me when you sleep?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, then I better move closer so I can hear you."

I blushed, and he moved closer. "Ca- can I borrow-"

He got up, "I forget that you needed clothes.." He went grabbed the night close I wore the night before, and gave them to me. He gave me a pair of his boxers to ware as well. I smirked at him.

I started a little strip tease. I took off my shirt, as slow as easy as I could. I undid the jeans I was waring, and slid them off. Edward was staring at me. I smirked more. I was only in boxers, I took those off even slower.

Edward looked at my eyes, as I stood naked in his room. "Are you we serious yet?"

Edward blinked twice. "I- I damn..." He turned away.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't stand it. I looked away, I want the body. He was so hot, and I wanted him! But I wanted to be serious before anything. But it's not like he can leave me. He imprinted on me. So he won't. He can't. Right?!

I shallowed, and looked back at him. "Yes we are."

"You ready to?"

"Yes I am."

He smiled at me, like.. I don't know what! He looked so happy. He pushed me on the bed, and took off my clothes.

"I don't think I can top cub.."

I smiled, I and kissed him. I rolled over so I was on top of him. I moved my hands to chest. I kissed him, as my hands played with his nipples.

He moaned.

"You like that?"

"More..."

"More what?" I asked teasing him. I moved one of my hands to his belly botton, and let my hand go down farther.

He bucked his hips, "Stop! Please... More...."

"Want me to make love to you?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Make me yours! Please!!"

I smiled, I put one finger up him, and he gasped. I then added another finger. He bucked his hips again, "Please, I want you. Please."

I added my third finger, and he had his eyes rolling back. I streached him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!! Please!! Make love to me!! Please!!!"

I pulled my fingers out, and he whimpered. I smirked, "OK." I thrusted in, and he yelled.

"YES! Please!! More cub!! More!!"

I did as I was told. I thrusted in more, and more. I hit his pleaseure spot, and he was digging his nails into my back. "I...Need to.." He breathed.

"Cum."

He came, and followed right after. "Wow." he whisperd.

"Your mine. Now.. sleep."

He curled into me, and fell asleep. I hoped my cold skin wouldn't bother him. I had never been so tried. But I didn't sleep. I wasn't that tried. Just out of breath. I went closer to him, and smiled.

He was mine. Even if he did embarrass the hell out of me. But I was going to get him back for what he did.

I couldn't believe that he wouldn't even watch it first! I didn't even do anything! I paid for his dinner! So for that he watches me get fucked by some guy he doesn't even know?! It happen like thirdy years ago!

I looked down at him, I was not going to as far as he did, but he would not do something like that again after I was done. I smiled and held him closer to me, I loved my stupid ass Mutt. But! I was still pissed. Not nearly, as I was. I just fucked the guy! I mean that got rid of a lot.

I felt so stupid. _Great I just made love to him, and I'm thinking of revenge?! That is... sickening!!! _

**Sorry it's short. I felt I had to post. I'll make the next chapter better I swear!! hehe.**


	7. The End

**Jacob POV**

I awoke up with my body cold, I went to feel for the blanket and realized it was on me. I opened my eyes to see Edward laying down beside me looking at me. "Morning."

He smiled at me, his teeth to white to be real. Well…I guess that's what happens when you're not human. "Morning."

Edward bit his lips together, "My teeth?"

Oh shit. He can hear my thoughts. I gave a small smile, "Sorry."

He laughed. He laughed at me. Jerk. "Yeah, okay. Are you hungry, I can make something for you to eat if you like."

I shook my head, "I'm cold though…"

He pulled away from me like instantly, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about…I'm sorry."

I glared, "I didn't mean it like that. I was just stating I was I guess… come back here and cuddle me you stupid vampire."

Edward laughed at me again. "Why do people think I'm the girl again?"

I glared at him again, "Fine." I stood out of the bed, and grabbed my clothes from the day before. Edward only starred at me, I ignored him. Because I want to lay down with him, I'm being a girl? Well fuck, I won't ask again.

"I didn't mean to offend you…" Edward tried.

"You didn't. You annoyed me."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Roll your damn eyes again."

Edward starred at me for awhile, and sighed. "Fuck it. Whatever Jake. It was a joke about the girl thing. Okay?"

"I don't care." I stepped down the stairs once dressed, and walked into the living room. I looked at where the crushed video was still laying. I groaned and picked up the pieces, throwing them away.

Edward came down the stairs, dressed and hair styled. I smiled at him, only to get an eye roll in return. "Edward…I'm over it."

Edward looked at me for a moment, "Good."

I only smiled in return, and pulled him towards me giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you cub."

He blushed just as Emmett came inside, "Aww…Eddie!" Emmett mocked him, "Where's the playboy movie?"

Edward flashed him the bird before moving away from my arms. "Want to eat something? I can make it."

I was too slow to stop the comment from coming, "Becoming the house wife Eddie?"

Damnit Emmett.

Edward glared at him, then looked at me. I couldn't do much, so I smiled. I guess that just pissed him off more, and he stormed off. Well..Fuck me.

I glared at Emmett, "Did you really need to do that?"

"Oh shut up. He'll get over it."

"Good think I didn't ask you." I went after Edward outside, fucking Christ. _Edward?_

_"What?" _

_Emmett's a moran. Come on back, where'd you go anyway? _

_"Not that far away. I guess I just ran." _

_Well..come on back cub. _

_"Jake?"_

_Yeah?_

_"Do you think I'm a house wife?" _

I smiled, _of course not. We're not married._

_"Not what I meant. And you know it." _

_No I don't think that. Come on cub, just make to the house. _

_"No." _

I was seriously getting irrated. _Edward, please?_

_"No." _

_And why not?_

_"You think I'm a house wife."_

I groaned aloud, _I never said that. Nor did I think it._

_"But you do." _

_No, Edward I don't. Are we seriously arguing about this? Better yet, are you serious getting mad about this?_

_"….No" _

_Liar. You're pouting because of what Emmett said, and putting words inside my mouth…erm mind that I never even said._

_"But you do think that!" _

_Edward! Fucking seriously? I just let you fuck me, I really don't think of you as a goddamn house wife. _I was real careful of what I let come to the front of my mind. I had to think of the same sentence over and over again, so Edward didn't see anything I didn't want him too. Wouldn't that just help me right now?

_"You promise you don't think of me like that?" _

_Fucking yes. I promise. _

_"Okay." _

Edward came back a second later in front of me, I glared at him for a moment. "Do you know that if kids acted like you, they would get a real good spanking?"

Edward blushed again, "See the next time you get laid if you even try."

I nodded, "Uhhh huh. Sure. So want to come back inside the house now?"

The shorter boy shook his head, "Not really…"

"Are you really worried about Emmett?" I asked stunned.

Edward blushed more, "Well..more of what he'll say."

I smiled, and pulled my drama…king in towards me. "Cub don't worry about him. Who cares what he says?"

He nodded at me, and walked with me inside the house. I saw Emmett open his mouth to speak, but I gave him a warning look that said if he pissed Edward off again things would be bad.

"So…Eddie. Where did you go?"

"For a walk Emmett." He growled.

I bit my lips together, and looked at Emmett. Emmett finally nodded, "Okaay.. I'm gonna go find Rose."

Emmett left, and I couldn't help but relieved that Emmett had left. I really didn't want to deal with Edward getting mad again.

**Edward POV**

I looked at Jacob, as he pulled more towards the couch pulling me on his lap. "Jacob…" I felt embarrassed on his lap.

He only smiled, so I decided I didn't care anymore. I turned around so I was looking at him. "I love you."

"I love you too cub."

I smiled, then realized, "You only say my name when you're upset."

Jacob starred at me for a minute, "Do you want me to say you're name more often?"

I shrugged, I guess I didn't really mind. "I don't mind."

"Good. So what do you want to do today?"

"Don't you go to school anymore?"

"Na.. I mean I'm not gonna be aging anymore. So why would I bother? I can get a basic job as we move around."

I starred stunned at Jacob, "What do you mean that you don't age anymore?"

"Well..me imprinting on a vampire, I won't age anymore."

"Moving around? Job?"

"I'm not letting you take care of me my whole life, and I don't plan on leaving you..ever. So you move around to keep your secret, so that means I'll be moving too."

I couldn't help but smile, "You'll really going to that for me? What about your dad? Your pack?"

Jacob shrugged. "Well I'll come back and see them when we do leave. I'll just see them and leave, you know?"

"You really want to do that?" I was starting to worry, I hadn't even thought about all this stuff.

"Edward, cub, wherever you go, I'll go. I'm not into the romantic cheesy shit, but it's true." I couldn't help but blush more, I was looking forward to my life with Jacob. "I love you Jacob."

"I love you too, Edward."


End file.
